


Scenes from the Nihon Mahou-in Graduation Exams

by aiwritingfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikago characters in Harry Potter AU. Written for Blind Go round 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the Nihon Mahou-in Graduation Exams

**KUWABARA SHIRO, DARK ARTS; PASS**

Even in the days when dark and light magic were viewed as two necessary halves of a whole, Dark Arts examinations rarely happened; most wizards couldn't stomach the practice, and the ones that did rarely taught their skills. It had been a decade since the last one, so the Dark Arts examination of Kuwabara Shiro had drawn a sizeable crowd. However, although the spectator bleachers were full, the underground chamber was eerily silent. 

As Kuwabara climbed the last step out of the safety circle, no one would meet his eyes. The head examiner looked as if he'd much rather be somewhere else. Kuwabara snorted inwardly. Pansies. Clearly none of them were suited to the Dark Arts. He paused, waiting, and took the opportunity to catch his breath. After he'd stood outside the circle a minute and no one had moved, Kuwabara decided he'd waited long enough and cleared his throat. "Sir, did I pass?"

The head Ministry examiner shuddered. "Yes. God help us all." He beckoned at the wizards waiting next to the circle, and then frowned and clapped his hands twice loudly. "What are you waiting for? Clean that up."

The cleaning wizards didn't move. Most of them were still staring at the inside of the safety circle, but one of them turned and pointed at Kuwabara accusingly. "Dark wizard.... Mark my words, you'll come to no good end, boy."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow and looked at the examiner. "Did I do something wrong, sir? I followed the instructions to the letter." He deliberately turned his back on the wizards and the safety circle, and began walking slowly back towards the student bleachers. Three... two... one...

"We shouldn't be training dark wizards!"

Kuwabara muttered a counterspell, increasing his pace. As the lightning bolt hit him, pain seared down Kuwabara's back-- _had he been too slow?_ \--circled around him-- _phew, just in time_ \--and arced back towards its caster. 

The wizard's scream echoed in the chamber for the eternity it took him to die. 

When the echoes finally faded, Kuwabara closed his eyes. The chamber had been uncomfortable before, but now he could feel the weight of every single eye in the chamber, even though he was sure none of them were directed at him. He put on his best apologetic face and turned towards the head examiner. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize he'd do that, and my wards were still up."

"Leave," the examiner said, still staring at the charred wizard on the ground. 

"With your blessings, sir." Kuwabara turned, mindful of the pain down his back, and began the slow trek up the stairs. The first thing he was going to do was join the Ministry. They needed stronger men to face the dark side of magic, it was clear. They needed Kuwabara. Besides, he doubted the Japanese Ministry would condone a powerful dark wizard operating outside the government. Survival was multifaceted, and not all the facets were magical.

 

**TOUYA KOUYOU, DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS; PASS WITH DISTINCTION**

Touya Kouyou watched as the examiners walked the defensive perimeter slowly, their wands waving in unison. Even though the examinations were held in this underground chamber to minimize collateral damage should a spell fail or misfire, Defense Against the Dark Arts examinations were dangerous, and the defensive perimeter was the only barrier preventing powerful curses from accidentally striking an examiner or a waiting candidate. 

Of course, Kouyou knew, it served as a great anti-cheating barrier and kept the students from receiving outside help--or hindrance.

"Touya Kouyou-kun," a Ministry examiner announced. 

"Here," Kouyou said, standing up. He walked up, stuck his hand into the bucket, and pulled out a folded slip of paper. He unfolded it and sighed inwardly at the name printed on it. He'd been half-hoping for this, but his other half had wanted badly to avoid the confrontation. He handed the paper to the examiner. 

"Kuwabara Honinbou."

From the benches where the judges were waiting, Kuwabara Honinbou began to chuckle. "Ohoho, this will be interesting. Aren't you supposed to be strong? I'll have to work hard." Even at this distance, the gleam in Kuwabara Honinbou's eyes was unmistakeable. "Well then. Go easy on me, Kouyou-kun. I'm the youngest examiner here!"

 _Perhaps, but you are also the only wizard ever appointed to the Honinbou cabinet position less than three years after graduation, and the only Dark Arts examiner to last through three Ministers of Magic,_ Kouyou thought but did not say. Kuwabara's graduation exam had been the talk of the magical community for the last decade. One did not present one's back to a man like this. He bowed and extended his arm toward the circle. "After you, sir."

"Good try, Kouyou-kun, but after _you_ , I _insist_." Kuwabara Honinbou winked. "Don't worry, I always wait for the students to enter the circle before I do anything, but I advise you in good faith to get in before I do. There's no telling what traps I can lay to keep you out of it!"

Kouyou nodded, turned deliberately, and walked towards the circle, feeling the other's eyes on his back the entire way. He gripped his wand a little tighter, and heard another cackle behind him--the Honinbou had seen the gesture. It was a good thing Kouyou was mentally ready for a fight, because it looked like he was about to get it. At the perimeter, he turned around, wand at ready, and backed into the circle. 

"Smart boy," Kuwabara said, and disapparated, reapparating behind Kouyou. 

 

**OGATA SEIJI, CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES; PASS WITH DISTINCTION**

Seated on his bench on the boat, the Ministry examiner hadn't turned a hair through the dance of the three kappas or the mermaid waltz, but did tense when the mizuchi appeared. After the exam, the first thing he said was, "How did you convince him to let you ride him?"

Ogata shrugged. "I've known him a while."

"A while? But students only spend three years at the Mahoutokoro--sorry, Mahou-in. This name change is tripping up old men like me. Anyway, mizuchis take much longer than that to warm up to humans..." The examiner cleared his throat and riffled through his notes. "Oh. I see. You grew up here. A childhood friend?"

Ogata nodded.

"Well, that explains it. Well done, Ogata-kun. It was resourceful of you to think of this. Not many students realize they're allowed to work with certain creatures and we see so many kappas, ningyos, and kitsune that it's nice to get a change of pace." The examiner made a face. "Between you and me, the number of kitsune who've been bribed by the students..." The examiner looked around, and then said, "One year I saw the same kitsune twenty times for twenty students. He'd hired himself to the school and the students for the exam. When money's involved, it really isn't a test any more, is it?"

"Some would say using childhood friends isn't that different." Ogata watched the examiner carefully.

The examiner snorted. "Friendship with the creatures is the only reason we're still standing," he said, waving his hand expansively to indicate their surroundings. "As much as some at the Minister of Magic would like to pretend humans are superior, most of us know the Old Truce is what keeps us safe. That, and constant vigilance."

Ogata nodded. He resisted the urge to check his watch. They were done now, and it was time to head back, but antagonizing one's examiner was never a good idea. 

"Ah well. An old man likes his conversation, and you're being very good to let me prattle on like this," the examiner said, patting Ogata on the back. "Come on. Let's head back. There's a position at the Ministry of Magic I think would be perfect for you." 

 

**SHINDOU HIKARU, TRANSFIGURATION; PASS WITH MERIT**

"Pick one of these envelopes," Shinoda-sensei said. 

They were numbered from 1-20, but three of them were missing. Hikaru knew he was the fourth student on the list. "Only one, huh?" he said, picking up envelope #5 and opening it without expecting an answer. The next moment, his jaw dropped, and then he laughed. "Wow. Cool."

Shinoda-sensei asked, "What number envelope did you pick?"

Hikaru smirked and waved the envelope. "Number five. Easy."

Shinoda-sensei had to consult the list before him, but the Ministry of Magic examiner didn't look down, instead meeting Hikaru's eyes. "You think so?"

Hikaru laughed and changed smoothly into a large animal bearing a very strong resemblance to the animals known as kirin that could be found on door-side statuary all over Asia. Hikaru-as-a-kirin yawned, stretched, rolled on the floor lazily, then stood up and changed back. Hikaru rolled his neck and grinned. "How'd I do?"

The examiner said, "You're only half done." He looked at Shinoda-sensei and raised an eyebrow. "Considering his lack of attention to detail, that _was_ impressive. He's not a metamorphmagus?"

"No, he's not. Shindou-kun came to magic late," Shinoda-sensei said. "Muggle parents, though his grandfather was a hedge wizard who learned a few things withough actual magic ability. He caught up with the rest of the student body, as you see. You're right, though, he does need to _pay more attention to detail._ " 

Hikaru ducked his eyes from Shinoda-sensei's gaze and looked around for the paper. After several awkward silent moments, he spotted it on the floor a few steps away. "Eh, heh. Sorry." He flipped the paper over and stared in silence at the dense text. "Wow." He began to grin sheepishly. "I guess I should have realized this furniture wasn't for us to make ourselves comfortable on." 

"That's all right, Shindou-kun. No penalty. You may begin again once you've finished reading the instructions." 

Shinoda-sensei's attempt to hide his grin was entirely unsuccessful when the Ministry of Magic examiner snorted and then began to laugh. Hikaru grinned too, and raised his wand.

 

**TOUYA AKIRA, CHARMS; PASS WITH DISTINCTION**

The Ministry of Magic examiner's jaw had been hanging for a while now, but he finally shut it when he realized both Touya Akira and Shinoda-sensei were looking at him. "Excuse me," he said. "That was... astounding. I have never seen such perfect charms from one so young. Congratulations, Shinoda-sensei."

"I'm afraid we can't claim the credit for Touya-kun," Shinoda-sensei said. "He's home-schooled. His father..."

"Oh, of course. Right. As to be expected from the Minister of Magic's son!" The examiner looked at Akira carefully. "Do you want to follow in your father's footsteps, Touya-kun?"

Akira nodded. "It would be my greatest honor to do so, sir."

"So young, and yet so serious," the examiner said, exchanging a glance with Shinoda-sensei. "Your father would be proud of how his son performed today, Touya-kun. Perfect scores in every single subject! You do him much credit. Japan's magical future is certainly safe in your hands. Now, you're done, but before you go..."

Akira waited, but when the examiner didn't continue, he said, "What is it, sir?"

The examiner smiled, a faraway look in his eyes. "Could you do an old man a favor and perform that butterfly charm one more time? Absolutely beautiful."

Akira's cheeks flushed and he nodded, raising his wand.

 

**ISUMI SHINICHIROU, APPARITION; PASS WITH DISTINCTION**

"Kobe, on top of the Port Tower. Photo A3."

Isumi picked up the marked photograph, walked into the safety circle, closed his eyes, and nodded. "Ready." 

"On my mark... get set... go!"

The photo fluttered to the ground, gliding outside the safety circle and sliding to a halt next to Shinoda-sensei's shoe. He bent down to pick it up, and nearly cracked his head under the table when he heard the soft 'pop'. "Oh my. That was quick!"

The Ministry of Magic examiner's eyes widened. "Not even a full second. The candle barely flickered upon his return, he made only the softest of apparating noises... did you find the target?"

"Yes, sir." Isumi smiled and held up the small Mahou-in folder.

The examiner gaped at Isumi. "The protective charms, the traps, the curses? The smoke should have dyed you pink!" He peered at Isumi. "All of your fellow examinees came back with some hint of the smoke!"

"Oh, it tried." Isumi grinned. "I'm afraid I did have prior warning; I saw Ishihara-san leave just now." 

Shinoda-sensei exchanged glances with the examiner, and nodded. The examiner walked up and shook Isumi's hand before handing him a red card. "Well done, my boy. Good work. Call on me tomorrow, won't you? This Portkey will bring you to my office. Ten o'clock, let's say?"

Isumi looked at the card in his hand. It was heavy, looked deceptively insubstantial, and shimmered as Isumi looked at it. On one side was printed _Human Resources, Japan Ministry of Magic_. "Of course, sir. I'd be honored. May I ask why?"

The examiner winked. "Let's just say, certain government agencies have been waiting quite impatiently for you to graduate. It took you a few tries, but you've proven you can't rush great talent!"

Isumi paused at the door, turned back, and blinked. "Government agencies, sir?"

"The Honinbou's department's been looking to hire a third man, and he was the one who told us to take a good look at you." The examiner beamed at Isumi. "It just goes to show, always do your best, because you never know who's watching! You made quite the impression at the Inter-Academy Exhibition Games against China. _'Ogata-kun and I have been looking for someone like Isumi-kun,'_ he said."

Isumi's expression froze.

* * *

_Omake:_

**HONINBOU SHUUSAKU, DIVINATION; PASS WITH DISTINCTION**

After the student had left the room, the Ministry examiner turned to the magic teacher. "Medicine," the examiner said. "One of the greatest prophetic talents of our time, and he wants to practice _medicine_. I suppose being able to tell if your patient will live or die will be a useful skill for building up your practice, but... _medicine_."

The teacher shrugged. "Shuusaku-kun has always been... counter-intuitive," he finished lamely. "But he's always been proven right in the long term."

They shared a moment of silence. "Medicine," the examiner said in a different tone of voice. "I see."

**Author's Note:**

>   1. **Kuwabara** : As far as I know, no one knows Kuwabara's given name. I made one up, and I felt "white" was a suitably sarcastic name for a dark wizard with a good heart. Because, after all--that's what Kuwabara ultimately is... right? ^_~ (I am aware the generally-held opinion of Kuwabara is... different. ^_^;)
>   2. **Touya Kouyou:** Defense Against The Dark Arts is a fitting subject for the Minister of Magic to excel at, IMHO. After I wrote this section, I ended up adding exam results to the section titles. In hindsight, the Touya Akira section later would have made it clear Touya Kouyou had survived the encounter and that TK was Minister of Magic, so he must have done well against Kuwabara, so I really didn't need the section titles to telegraph everything. (It's amazing what clarity hindsight brings.)
>   3. **Ogata:** I couldn't spare the time to edit in location details, but this exam was on a boat in the middle of a lake near the purported location of the Nihon Mahou-in. By the way, J.K. Rowling has it in canon that the Japanese version of Hogwarts is called Mahoutokoro, but that's a bad translation, in my opinion. _Tokoro_ literally translates to "place/location". A prestigious place like the Japanese national magic academy would be given a name like "school", "academy", or "institute". The Japanese Go Institute is the Nihon Ki-in, so the Japanese Magic Institute became the Nihon Mahou-in. To cover my bases in case someeone swooped onto my amended canon, I stuck in that name-change bit.
>   4. **Hikaru:** What can I say? That was fun. ^_^ Transfiguration is very much a talent/skill subject, and raw potential counts for a lot. Therefore, Hikaru and Transfiguration.
>   5. **Akira:** Again, fun and cute. Akira's supposed to be the perfect technician, and I didn't feel up to writing an Arithmancy exam. Hermione's best subject, Charms, would have to do.
>   6. **Isumi:** Poor Isumi, I beat up on him all the time. I couldn't resist throwing him to the wolves that are Kuwabara and Ogata. I have a feeling he'll be using his particular skill a lot. Maybe that was the idea...? ^_~
>   7. **Honinbou Shuusaku:** Yes, his name was probably Torajirou, not Shuusaku. My excuse is that it was probably highly fashionable for people to go by a name/title that wasn't actually your given name. A lot of Chinese did it--they had a public name (much like a handle or a pseudonym) that people who hadn't met them knew them most by (a professional name, so to speak), and they had actual real person names that friends and family would use. Kind of like how we fic writers have pennames. ^_^;;;;; (This is true, by the way. Sun Tzu is not Sun Tsu's real name, and the same goes for a whole host of other real historical figures.) That's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it!
> 



End file.
